La Leyenda De Los Cuatro Dioses
by Lillum-Sama
Summary: HIATUS Ha pasado un año desde que los caminos de todo se separaron, y Kyo y Tohru volveran a Tokyo para las vacaciones. Pero no todo es como quisieran ya una extraña serie de sucesos comienza con la desaparición de Hatori y augura un siniestro porvenir.


**La Leyenda De Los Cuatro Dioses**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Fruits Basket me pertenecen, todos son obra de la gran Takaya Natsuki. Akiko es un personaje creado especialmente para mis fics.

**Nota:** Esta historia ocurre despues de que finalice el manga, por lo que dentro de ella se hallaran varios spoilers de este mismo.

**Capitulo 1**

**La Desaparición**

Había pasado casi un año desde que las maldiciones de los Jyuunishi fueran levantadas y cada uno de ellos había tomado un camino diferente. Poco a poco el tiempo y la distancia parecían afectarlos, aunque nunca habían olvidado todo lo que habían vivido hasta un año antes, ahora sus vidas eran normales, finalmente habían podido disfrutar de aquellas vidas sencillas que tanto habían deseado.

Kyo, al lado de Tohru, se habían mudado a Okinawa (1) para de esa manera completar su entrenamiento antes de poder suceder a Shisou en su dojo y se capaz de, de una vez por todas, llamarlo padre. Su vida en general no era muy diferente de cuando vivían con Shigure, salvo porque finalmente ambos habían descubierto y exteriorizado sus sentimientos.

Kyo se la pasaba ya fuera entrenando, o dando clases en el mismo dojo, mientras que Tohru trabajaba como cocinera en una casona. Con lo que ganaban, habían juntado para vivir en una pequeña casa a las afueras del bosque, que parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas.

Aquella tarde, como muchas otras, Kyo volvía agotado del dojo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tohru no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Últimamente había optado por tratar de llegar temprano. Desde hacia tiempo, había aprendido a interpretar las emociones de Tohru, quien por mas que intentara disimular, nunca podía engañar al pelirrojo de fuego (N/a: xD) y los últimos había notado a la chica algo nostálgica.

Al no encontrarla dentro de la casa, inmediatamente supuso donde estaría. Adentrándose un poco en el bosque, había un pequeño huerto que Tohru había comenzado recién se mudaran. Era muy parecido al que cuidaba antes al lado de Yuki solo que algo mas pequeño, y era el lugar donde siempre que estuviera deprimida o melancólica la joven iría.

Y en efecto, allí se encontraba cuando llego Kyo, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, mientras sostenía una fresa entre sus manos. El ex-neko se acerco a ella en silencio y quedando atrás de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – pregunto suavemente

Lo que no sabia, es que Tohru no se lo esperaba, de hecho, muy poco falto para que la chica sufriera un infarto, separandose de el y al tiempo de gritar "¡alejate!" lo golpeo con las cesta donde se llevaria las fresas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kyo.

//silencio general//

-K-k-kyo-kun!!!! – exclamo frikeada (2) – Ano sa... eto... yo... lo siento mucho... no quise decir que te alejaras... es que yo ooUUU – balbuceaba Tohru sin saber que decir, renuente a confesar que por segunda vez lo había confundido con un pervertido (3)

Kyo la observo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gotita en su nuca, de verdad que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Suspiro y se acerco a una frenética Tohru, para estrecharla nuevamente y tranquilizarla, obteniendo el efecto esperado. Hasta la fecha, Tohru todavía se seguia sonrojando con el tacto de su novio, pero no puso problemas al abrazo y a los segundos recargo su rostro en el pecho de Kyo.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto nuevamente el cabellos de zanahoria - ¿Qué tienes? -Tohru permanecio en silencio, sin responderle nada. Kyo acaricio su cabello y dijo – Vamos, se que me ocultas algo... sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea...

Tohru siguió sin decir nada por unos momentos, pero pronto Kyo se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. El apuesto joven (N/a: ¬¬ ¿¡Qué!? Es apuesto...) permanecio en silencio, aguardando pacientemente su respuesta (N/a: Cabe mencionar que finalmente estaba aprendiendo que tenia que ser mas paciente con su amor... pareciera que hasta esta madurando xD)

-Lo que pasa es que... – comenzo finalmente entre sollozos– soy muy feliz, viviendo aquí contigo... no podria pedir nada mas pero... pero...

-Extrañas a los otros... ¿Verdad? – pregunto apartandola un poco de el para poder mirarla a la cara

-Yo...

-Sabia que esto pasaria... – dijo con un suspiro

-Gomenasai...

-No, no tienes porque disculparte – dijo sin poder evitar una ligera cara de fastidio – Desde un principio sabia que pasaria esto... – "supongo que no podia tenerte sola para mi" penso, avergonzado de decir esto ultimo – Pero baka – acaricio su cabeza (N/a: ¬¬ si Tohru no es perro para que le acaricies la cabeza... ese es Shigure xD) – Algo asi me lo hubieras dicho antes... yo pensaba que te pasaba algo en verdad malo... – la miro de reojo, no podia evitar pensar lo tierna que se veia con esa miradita entre triste y avergonzada... "¿Sera que de verdad me estoy volviendo un pervertido?" penso para si, maldijo a Shigure, a la rata (N/a: osease a Yuki) y a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir – Pues el verano ya esta muy proximo ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlos a todos?

-Te refieres a...? – Tohru levanto la vista, para verlo con una carita de cachorrito abandonado que poco falto para que causara que a Kyo le sangrara la nariz xD

-Si, en cuanto empiecen las vacaciones iremos a Tokio – dijo Kyo volteandose para que Tohru no viera lo rojo de su rostro (N/a: ni que se diera cuenta ¬¬ sigue tan... lenta... como siempre xD)

-Pero... ¿Y tu entrenamiento? – pregunto Tohru, como era costumbre, siempre se preocupaba por todo - ¿Y el trabajo¿y...

-¡Y nada con un demonio! – exclamo Kyo con una venita - ¡Deja de poner peros! – una gotita recorrio su nuca, dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – Esto... Tohru... no era mi intencio gritarte – se disculpo – Pero no estaria mal tomarnos unas vacaciones... –dijo volviendose un poco y con voz mas baja añadio – Y tambien tengo ganas de ver a shishou

Tohru lo miro sorprendida, pero sonrio ampliamente al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su novio al decir la ultima frase

-Vale entonces! – exclamo con una sonrisa, abrazandose del brazo de Kyo

-Y bueno... ahora que eso esta decidido – dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la casa - ¿Qué hay de cenar? – pregunto – Que me muero de hambre...

---o---o--o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---

Muchos kilómetros mas allá, en la casa principal de los Sohma, Akito se hallaba en su habitación, observando el atardecer desde el marco de la puerta. En este tiempo se había dejado crecer el cabello, por lo que lo llevaba mas o menos debajo de los hombros (4) y había tratado de volverse mas femenina, cosa que aun le costaba trabajo. Gracias a Tohru, su relación con los Jyuunishi había mejorado bastante, aunque todavía mantenía una incomoda relación con Yuki, y Isuzu no la había perdonado del todo, esta ya no intentaba matarla a la primera de cambios, e incluso había desarrollado mas que una amistad con algún Jyuunishi... que de hecho en esos momentos la observaba recostado en un futon un poco mas atrás, medio desnudo.

-Vamos Akito, deja de observar el paisaje y ven aquí – dijo el perro (N/a: weno, es que es el año del perro... y admitámoslo, lo adoro mas que a la pizza, pero si es un perro xD) dando palmaditas en el futon, para dar a entender que se acostara a su lado

-Shigure – lo miro con fastidio – Que tu solo piensas en "eso" ¿Verdad? ¬¬

-Por supuesto que no – dijo el novelista con la cara mas inocente que pudo hacer – También pienso en otras cosas n.n

-¬¬ como en que?

-Pues... – originalmente iba a decir estudiantes de secundaria y prepa, minifaldas, su nueva novela favorita que se titulaba "icha-icha paradise" (5) y unos títulos medio H, pero supuso que a Akito no le causaría la mas mínima gracia – también pienso en como cachorritos, la paz mundial y sobre todo... en mi linda Akito – dijo melosamente, tomando a la jefe de la familia desprevenida

-N-no digas tonterias! – exclamo Akito sonrojada por el comentario.

Shigure se dio cuenta de que su estrategia había funcionado asi que decidio seguir con el plan. Venciendo la pereza que le daba pararse, lo hizo y se aproximo hacia donde estaba ella, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella y recargando el menton en su hombro

-Y sabes que no pienso en hacerlo solamente, sino solamente contigo – dijo, Akito ya estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe para que la dejara cuando - ¿Y sabes por qué Akito? Por que tu eres la unica para mi, quisiera poder estar cada instante contigo y que nadie mas te viera.. – Akito se ruborizo aun mas ante el comentario de Shigure, quien no perdio oportunidad y comenzo a besarle el cuello

-Shigure... detente... – dijo Akito, pero la verdad es que no se resistia mucho a Shigure que conocia a la perfeccion su punto debil

-¿Qué me detenga? – pregunto Shigure mientras también acariciaba su pierna e iba subiendo poco a poco la mano - ¿Estas segura?

-Nnn... Shigure...

Justamente la respuesta que esperaba Shigure, quien ni lento ni perezoso cargo a Akito y la llevo hasta el futon, donde la dejo recostada boca arriba y comenzo a besarla mientras que sus manos recorrian rumbos desconocidos... (N/a: ¬¬ bueno, en realidad no tan desconocidos... que Shi-san ya los había recorrido varias veces, y si mi memoria no me falla Kureno tambien xD)

Akito no podia evitar soltar uno que otro gemido ante los "dedos magicos" de Shigure, quien parecia listo para la accion cuando...

-¡Akito-neesan¡Shi-san! – exclamo Akiko (6) abriendo de par en par la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor - ¡Es terribl... – aunque se quedo a media palabra con cara de O.o al encontrarse con lo que había interrumpido – Esto... creo que interrumpo verdad? – dijo con una gotita viendo la cara de una Akito mas roja que un jitomate y la mirada de muerte de un Shigure al ser interrumpido – esto... – sacudio la cabeza recordando a lo que iba - ¡No hay tiempo para eso¡Algo terrible ha ocurrido¡Vistanse de prisa y terminare de explicarles en la sala...

Y dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a su hermana mayor y a Shigure con cara de O.o

---o---o--o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---

Ocho de los 12 ex-jyuunishis junto con Akiko estaban esperando cuando Shigure y Akito entraron en la habitación. Yuki se hallaba con cara de preocupación al lado de Akiko de pie, un poco a la izquierda Kisa sollozaba en los brazos de Hiro, Momiji a su lado intentando consolarla, Rin estaba apartada del resto a la entrada con Hatsu Haru a su lado, hacia uno de los rincones Ritsu intentaba hacerse el harakiri echandose la culpa de algo que Akito no entendia mientras que Kagura intentaba detenerlo. Los unicos que no se hallaban ahí eran Kureno que se había mudado junto con Arisa, Kyo que había hecho lo mismo con Tohru, Ayame y Hatori...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – demando saber Akito inmediatamente, ya que la escena no era muy alentadora

-¿Ocurrio algo malo? – pregunto Shigure, dejando de lado el haber sido interrumpido ya que lo que ocurriera podia resultar ser algo interesante

-Veras... – comenzo a decir Akiko – Hatori ha desaparecido...

cha, cha, chan!

Continuara...

1 No se si de verdad se mudaron a Okinawa, para ser sincera no recuerdo a donde se fueron, pero de que se fueron, se fueron xD

2 Frikeada: palabra que al menos aca en México usamos mucho para representar un estado de asombro, shock, desesperación y vergüenza en uno solo xD viene del verbo frikear. Cuando se usa como adjetivo "friki" representa algo extraño o bizarro.

3 Ya saben, ya había pasado en el segundo episodio del anime, cuando Kyo quiere disculparse con ella por lo que paso... durante lo demas del capitulo xD igual pasa en el tomo 1 del manga.

4 ¬¬ demandenme... no se cuanto tarda en crecer el cabello ¬¬

5 Seh.-... la misma que lee kakashi xD

6 Akiko: personaje creado por mi loca menta cuando empece a ver Furuba, es la hermana menor de Akito, de la edad de Yuki y compañía y hace su aparicion en mi fic "onigiri sorpresa"... que por cierto no termine xD

**El fin!!!! Si!!!! Ha llegado el fin!!!! Bueno... del primer capitulo al menos xD Weno, pues gracias por leer este primer capitulo de una historia que se me ocurrio tras mi frustración de que el manga de Furuba se había terminado!!!! TToTT Les diria que es mi primer fic de furuba, pero mentiria... de hecho tengo otro... que nomas he subido el primer capitulo y profundiza en la historia de mi personaje Akiko... que espero subir pronto para que sepan que pex con ella xD Y bueno, espero que sigan leyendo que el fic se va a poner mucho mas interesante!!!**


End file.
